Editing Style Guide
The Editing Style Guide explains the guidelines editors should follow. __TOC__ Basic Guidelines *Respect this Wiki's policies. *Keep the Wiki informative, relevant and useful. *Share public information only: any information regarding hacks, glitches or leaks is not allowed. *Use proper English in all articles. We follow the game's Standard American English spelling and grammar. *Explain your edits: add an edit summary, even for minor changes. *Editing solely to increase your ranking/ is not allowed. *Before creating a new page on the Wiki, make sure the page doesn't already exists. Duplicate pages will be removed. About Protected Pages *The Wiki can be edited by anyone, but some pages can only be edited by registered users. *Semi-protected pages can't be edited by newly registered users. New users have to wait for 4 days to become confirmed users. Such pages have an orange heart icon *Fully-protected pages can only be edited by bureaucrats and administrators. Such pages have a blue heart icon How To Format Pages Buildings Example page: Love And Hope Adoption Center *Each building page should be made up of four (4) elements: *#A description of the building. *#The Building template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. *#A section on Goals, which contains links to all the goals that take place in that building. *#A section on Exterior, which contains a picture of the outside of the building. The picture should have a 1px solid black border (example). *#If any of these elements are missing, please insert the "Maintenance" template at the top of the page by copying and pasting the following code: Characters Example page: Bryan Seagram *Each character page should be made up of four (4) elements: *#A description of the character. *#The Character template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. Use the VIP Character template for VIPs, instead. *#A section on Trivia, if any is available. *#A section on Goals, which contains links to all the goals that involve that character. Goals must be listed in alphabetical order. *#If any of these elements are missing, please insert the "Maintenance" template at the top of the page by copying and pasting the following code: Goals Example page: The Australian Trip *Each goal page should be made up of five (5) elements: *#A description of the goal. *#The Goals template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. *#A section on Available Actions, if actions need to be taken to complete the goal. For an example on how to format that section, check out the Bound To Impress!! goal. *#The Dialogue template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. For an example on how to format the template, check out the Make an Exit goal. *#The Feed template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page, if any messages appear on your feed as a result of the goal completion. For an example on how to format the template, check out the The Australian Trip goal. *#If any of these elements are missing, please insert the "Maintenance" template at the top of the page by copying and pasting the following code: Homes Example page: Smith & Smith Luxury Lofts *Each home page should be made up of nine (9) elements: *#A short description of the home. *#The Home template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. *#A logo, which should measure 240 by 240 pixels with a 1px solid black border (example). *#A section on Goals, which contains links to all the goals that take place in that home. Goals must be listed in alphabetical order. *#A section on Interior, which contains pictures of all the rooms, furnished and unfurnished, in the home. *#A section on Furniture, which contains images, cost, and reward information on all the furniture that can be purchased for the home. *#A section on Exterior, which contains a picture of the outside of the home. The picture should have a 1px solid black border (example). *#The Dialogue template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. For an example on how to format the template, check out Smith & Smith Luxury Lofts. *#The Feed template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page, if any messages appear on your feed as a result of the home purchase. For an example on how to format the template, check out Smith & Smith Luxury Lofts. *#If any of these elements are missing, please insert the "Maintenance" template at the top of the page by copying and pasting the following code: Locations Example page: Downtown LA *Each location page should be made up of six (6) elements: *#A short description of the location. *#The Location template, which should be filled in according to the instructions on the template page. *#A section on Buildings, which contains links to all the buildings that are located in that location. *#A section on Goals, which contains links to all the goals that take place in that location. Goals must be listed in alphabetical order. *#A section on Tappables, which contains images and names of all the items that can be tapped in that location for bonus Energy, Cash, and XP. *#A Map, which should provide an overview of the entire location. *#If any of these elements are missing, please insert the "Maintenance" template at the top of the page by copying and pasting the following code: Uploading Images You can upload in-game screenshots and promotional pictures to the Wiki. Be aware that images might be replaced at any point with a better or newer version. Before uploading an image, check to see if the Wikia already has a similar image. Duplicate images will be deleted. To update an image, click on the existing image and choose edit/replace or update a new version of this file. Please give your images proper names. Here's a list of image names we use on the Wiki: *'Achievements': NameofAchievement For example: TreatYourself.png *'Building Exteriors': NameofBuildingExterior For example: BrooklynHairSalonExterior.png *'Character Goal Icons': FirstName_LastName.png For example: Bryan_Seagram.png *'Feed Icons': FirstNameLastNameFeed.png For example: KimKardashianFeed.png *'Furniture': NameofHomeItemName.png For example: LunaCondosTV.png *'Kustomize': Gender-TypeofItem-NameNumber.png. For example: Starlet-hair-short01.png *'Logos': NameofPlaceLogo.png For example: DowntownLALogo.png *'Maps': NameofPlaceMap.png For example: BrooklynMap.png *'Pets': NameofPet.png For example: PotbelliedPig.png *'Profile Images': YourUsername-userprofile.png For example: fayriesakura-userprofile.png *'Tappables': NameofPlace_NameTappable.png For example: DowntownLA_Pigeon.png Category:Site Administration